


Suiko

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Swimming, Water Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Emi is in training to swim across the English Channel. Her water spirit lover means well, but the help she provides is questionable.





	Suiko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

The water felt warm. Unnaturally warm.

“Oi, Suiko, cut that out,” Emi said.

“Er. Sorry.”

The temperature of the water dropped suddenly, from lukewarm to frigid. Emi shuddered and ground her teeth as her leg muscles spasmed in involuntary response. She paused her swim, treading water until the discomfort had passed. Then she continued, redoubling her efforts.

When training to swim across the English Channel, accustoming oneself to sustained swimming in temperatures at 15°C and below was essential. Suiko meant well, but she wasn’t exactly helping Emi develop the level of comfort she was going to need come August and the Channel Charity Swim.

“I don’t understand why you won’t let me help. Humans aren’t meant for cold water,” Suiko pointed out, her voice a liquid burble.

“It wouldn’t be fair. As it is, none of the other swimmers are going to have their own water spirit spotter to help them along,” Emi replied.

This was true, at least. While no one would be swimming alone – every swimmer came to the Channel Charity Swim with their own support staff and shipboard medical professionals – accidents did happen on rare occasions. Emi was the only long-distance swimmer she knew who had a supernatural being in her proverbial corner.

As long as Suiko was around, she _literally_ couldn’t drown. She knew this from firsthand experience. Long story but…it was how they’d met in the first place.

“Besides,” Emi continued, “the swimmer with the fastest crossing time wins £20,000 for the charity of their choice. You know how I feel about saving the oceans.”

“Yes, I know.” This was the reason why Suiko loved her so much. They both knew it.

Emi continued the day’s training regimen in companionable silence. After she was finished, though, she didn’t bother getting out of the water. She never did that anymore.

“Time to play?” Suiko asked hopefully, her voice a tinkling splash.

“Yep. C’mere.”

They kissed, slow and sweet. Although Suiko wasn’t manipulating the temperature of the water, Emi was feeling anything but cold now.

Instead of heading back to land like any other swimmer, Emi allowed Suiko to pull her into an ardent embrace, and, wrapped in her seafoam hair and the coils of her sapphire-blue tail, they descended into the depths together.


End file.
